metmerufandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 1
In the year 2160, on the verge of possible terrorist attacks and civil war, Cao an Elighten that does not understand the outside world’s negativity towards the city. Her and the Elightens have announced to the world that they are a city that is rebuilding religion back to Met Meru. But faces a terrorist attack upon the city and must remember what the goal of their city was. To create peace and harmony and have the world accept and just understand other people differences and beliefs are important to them. Cao and her city must fight of Draug and the Cynics in order to establish they are here to stay and they will fight to show people that religion is not a negative belief that will harm the world but to make the world coexist with people who are different and have different belief systems. Cao, a fairly young woman is on of the councilman of the Enlightens that oversee the city along with the other members of the group. The members of the Enlightens work in the Colorado State Capitol. Her belief in the group is Buddhism, she is one of the key members of helping establishing the rules and regulations of the city and an important member that was brought onto the role of councilman after the previous councilman retired. Her goal for the city is to accomplish peace amongst the outside world.Wanting to make other people that have negative viewpoints of the city to realize that religion isn't bad to the world and that it is something that holds dear to let others express their religious freedom. Cao is trying to influence the world that this sanctuary city for religion is a way for others to be able to express their own religious beliefs and ideals. She knows the world is going off to a catalpa of destruction and wants to make the world a better place with religion to help others build their world. Cao however, struggles with her emotion of a traumatized childhood, as she seen violence occurred and lets her emotional struggles dictate her strength in this movement she and the others are creating. Needing to find an outlet to keep her emotions and PTSD on hold as any negative or violence action sets her back to her childhood as the Cynicus had came and attack her and her parents, killing them off based on their religion being active. At the same time Cao, needs to understand the outside world and the people out there like the Outsiders and the Inbetweenist. People who are not religious and do not or want to believe in anything, that they can go on with life without a belief. To see other people perspectives and learn that everyone with religion and without religion can coexist together. Draug, is the main leader of the Cynicus in New York, he is the ultimate anti-religious person in America and is well-known to being destructive and chaotic to religious people and buildings. Having burned and killed multiple people and buildings across the East Coast. With the announcement of Denver, he has seek his mission to destroy and watch the city burn. Seeing as religion is a died out belief system that no one should care for. Believes that humans have adapted into the new aging world that there should no longer be any type of religion left on Met Meru. His second in command, Cora helps Draug as they both set out their quest to targeting and taking down Denver. But as she starts her plans with Draug she sees a different perspectives and now has to reconsider her morals and values as she remembers her past and her own religion from her grandmother as a Catholic. Noah, is a childhood friend of Cao, who is a Christian and lives as a farmer and citizen of the city of Denver, They are one important character of Cao as they help her see different perspectives of other people and what and how they act, behave and structured. Helps her understand his religion and the different effects it has on every religion. Aara, is one of the other council members of the Enlightens, she is a Muslim and her religion is Islam and is one of the other members that help and backs up Cao's position as she is also one of the youngest members in the group. She helps regulate rules and reasoning with the other members of the importance of her viewpoints on her religion with the others and what is best for the city.